1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computer operations, and more particularly to an external environment sensitive predictive application and memory initiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers save people time. Word processing is an example of this. Documents that used to take teams of secretaries to prepare are now readily stored in memory, retrieved and modified as needed by the end user of the document. Networking is another example of this. Email has replaced many mail communications through the post and social networking websites allow nearly instant personal updates to circulate among friends. Access to networked information enhances many common tasks, such as by providing employees with ready access to business resources and by providing students with ready access to educational materials. End users interact with computers through I/O devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse and a touchscreen. Computers also include a number of sensors that sense external environment factors for use by components and by an end user, such as a camera that captures images, a microphone that captures audible sounds, a seismic/gyroscopic sensor that captures motion to protect a hard disk drive, accelerometers that capture orientation for aligning a display, a GPS sensor that captures positioning information and an ambient light sensor that senses ambient light to adjust the brightness of a display screen.
While computers save time in the big picture, often computers seem to eat time when preparing to perform tasks requested by an end user with an I/O device. Consider the employee who sits at his desk at the beginning of a day. First the employee wiggles the computer mouse or presses a key at the keyboard to remove the screen saver or wake the computer from a sleep state. Next the employee inputs a password and then requests the email client to display the day's emails. Between each interaction, the computer churns information to accomplish the requested task by swapping in appropriate bits to display requested information, process inputs, start applications and page requested information to volatile memory accessible by the processor. Additional delays are sometimes introduced when the computer downloads requested information from a network while the information is communicated from a server.